Quatre mois plus tard
by ruunaway
Summary: Après quatre mois à faire le tour du monde à dos de dragon farouche, Calypso propose à Leo de rentrer à sa colonie bien-aimée. OS.
**_HOLA LA COMPAGNIE ! Premier OS, première publication sur Percy Jackson_** _(pfioou)_ ** _._**

 ** _Je sais que c'est relativement court mais n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews._**

 ** _Good lecture._**

* * *

Elle poussa un soupir, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. « Oups » pensa Leo. D'habitude, il y avait toujours une petite lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, ou une moue adorable qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Mais là, rien du tout. « Je n'ai rien fait pourtant » C'est vrai que, pendant leur visite touristique de l'Australie, il avait tout à fait semblé normal à Leo d'appuyer sur le bouton caché derrière le pot de fleurs. Donc, en ayant juste déclenché un système ingénieux anti-demi-dieux qui les avait enfermés dans une gigantesque cage pendant que une dizaine d'humanoïde-vaches les attaquaient, Leo avait juste contribué à leur routine habituelle : tuer des monstres.

Pourtant, alors qu'habituellement Calypso boudait dix minutes pour les avoir emmenés dans une situation farfelue, cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle paraissait... Préoccupée.

 **— Eh, ça va ?** demanda-t-il. **Ça t'as pas plu de zigouiller des monstres aujourd'hui ?**

Il mit Festus en mode pilotage automatique et se retourna. Il mettait sans cesse au point de nouvelles idées pour améliorer la confortabilité de son dragon, et, dernièrement, il avait mis des "sièges" rotatifs sécurisés à 99%.  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Leo détestait quand elle faisait ça, il avait toujours la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait en lui et pouvait savoir absolument tout, comme son envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes par exemple.

 **— Je crois...** commença-t-elle. **Je crois que j'aimerai qu'on se... pose.**

Elle avait hésité sur le dernier mot, comme si elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa pensée. Elle détourna légèrement la tête.

 **— Attends, tu veux qu'on pose ? tu veux dire, arrêter de parcourir le monde, de tuer des vaches mutantes ?**

 **— On a fait le tour du monde, et, même si ça peut paraître bizarre après avoir passé autant de temps sur Ogygie, j'ai envie d'avoir un chez-moi, un end...**

 **— Attends** , la coupa Leo. **Tu veux une maison ? Un truc où tu vis dedans sans bouger, sans voyager, avec moi qui pue le demi-dieu comme les chaussettes de M'sieur Hedge ?**

 **— Qui est M'sieur Hedge ?**

En reparlant de lui, Leo se prit la vague de nostalgie qu'il repousse depuis quatre mois en pleine figure.

 **— Oh, un satyre. Rien de très important.**

 **— En fait... Je pensais plutôt à ta colonie machin-chose...**

Si elle avait été debout, elle se balancerait d'un pied à l'autre.

Leo eut un choc. Venait-elle sérieusement de lui proposer d'aller à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé ? « L'endroit où il y avait Percy, Jason, et tous les autres mecs avec pleins de biscottos » pensa Leo. Mais il s'en fichait. Il allait retourner à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Chez lui. Là où il y a Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank et même cette espèce de fantôme qui essaie de se transformer en pot de fleur pour pas qu'on l'aperçoive, Nico.

 **— A-attends** , bégaya Leo.

 **— Je fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure** , plaisanta Calypso.

 **— Tu veux dire que tu veux retourner chez moi, dans un endroit où il y a mes amis, où il y a pleins de gens, où il y a mes amis, où il y a pleins de beaux gosses musclés, où il y a...**

 **— Tes amis, oui, je sais** , sourit-t-elle.

 **— Vraiment vraiment vraiment ?**

 **— Vraiment vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT.**

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, chose nouvelle car habituellement c'était toujours elle qui prenait les devants. Le bout de son nez s'était enflammé.

 **— Bon, attends deux secondes, je programme Festus.**

Il tourna sur son siège comme un gamin, tout excité. Il se re-retourna pour l'embrasser.

 **— Bon, on arrivera là-bas en fin d'après-midi. Juste à l'heure pour assister à la fin de Capture-l'Étendard en tant que spectateur,** annonça joyeusement Leo.

 **— Capture-l'Étendard ? C'est quoi ?**

 **— Ah mais oui, tu ne sais rien, je ne t'ai jamais raconté.**

 **— Non, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton histoire d'ailleurs.**

La pointe de rancune qui était dans sa voix poussa Leo à faire ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire : lui raconter son histoire, repenser à son passé.

Il lui dit tout. De sa naissance, avec la mort de sa mère à cause de Gaïa, de sa première quête avec Piper et Jason, de sa découverte de la colonie. Il lui la décrivit dans les moindres détails : les bungalows, le bunker 9 (qu'il prit vingt minutes à détailler tellement il connaissait cet endroit), le réfectoire, la Grande Maison, les parties de Capture-l'Étendard, la fret et la plage, le mur d'escalade où il était tombé lamentablement en essayant de se gratter l'oreille, l'arène, l'amphithéâtre. Il lui raconta les soirées passées autour d'un feu de camp. Il lui parla de ses meilleurs amis, Piper et Jason, mais aussi d'Annabeth, d'Hazel, de Percy et même de Frank qu'il considérait comme tels désormais. Au nom de Percy, Leo lui jeta un coup d'oeil mais il ne vit aucune réaction qui lui montrerait qu'elle ne s'en est pas remise. Il lui parla de la prophétie des Sept et de tout le périple vers Athènes (sans omettre TOUS les détails de quand il avait rencontré Narcisse), de _L'argo II_ , de Gaïa et des monstres, de l'union du camp grec et romain, et enfin, de comment il avait littéralement détruit Gaïa. Il allait finir par un conclusion, du style « En bref, j'ai tout géré. » mais elle parla avant :

 **— Tu es en train de me dire que tu es mort, tu es revenu à la vie et tu es directement venu me chercher ?**

 **— Tu as oublié le fait que j'ai assuré comme un boss, mais oui, c'est à peu près ça.**

 **— Tu n'es pas allé voir tes amis en leur disant « Eh les gars, j'suis vivant en fait. Bon, je file, tchao ! » ?**

 **—... Non.**

 **— Donc ils te pensent mort ?**

Leo ne répondit pas mais la réponse était claire.

 **— Ça fait quatre mois que tu me trimballes partout sur la planète et t'es même pas fichu de prévenir tes amis ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas prévenus ?**

 **— Tu étais ma priorité.**

Calypso le fixa avec insistance, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle hésitait entre le gifler et l'embrasser. Elle opta pour une troisième solution : soupirer très, très longtemps.

 **— Leo, Leo, Leo...**

 **— C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Sinon c'est « Beau gosse de la mécanique » ou « Leo le plus b...**

 **— La prochaine fois, enfin, je doute qu'il y en ait une, mais bon, ne laisse pas tes amis sans nouvelles pendant QUATRE MOIS** , fit-elle en insistant bien sur la fin.

 **— T'inquiètes poulette ! Allez, direction la Colonie !**

* * *

 **— Tu repenses à lui, parfois ?**

Jason leva les yeux. Il était plongé dans un livre – L'Iliade, version qui-est-l'enfant-de-quel-dieu et qu'est-ce-que-les-dieux-ont-encore-fait.

 **— Tous les jours Piper, tous les jours** , soupira-t-il. **Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.**

L'absence de Leo ne passait toujours pas inaperçue, au contraire. Il y avait ces moments, où l'on croyait entendre son fantôme disant une idiotie comme « Jason, mon petit éclairichounet d'amour ! Tu veux bien invoquer la foudre sur mon épée steuplaît, histoire de voir si elle résiste ? »

 **— Tu imagines, un jour, il revient avec son sourire de « je vous ai bien eus », avec une banderole « YO LES MECS C'EST LEO L'BEAU GOSSE QUI EST DE RETOUR » accrochée à Festus ?**

Jason éclata de rire à cette idée. Ce serait du Leo tout craché. Pourtant, il s'arrêta vite.

 **— Pip's, il faut arrêter de s'imaginer des choses comme ça. Il ne faut pas trop espérer.**

 **— Mais souviens-toi** , insista-t-elle. **Il avait le remède du Médecin, Nico et Hazel ont senti que sa mort était différente et on a retrouvé aucun débris de bronze dans les alentours.**

Il n'insista pas, remit ses lunettes en place (tic qu'il avait quand il était résigné) et se replongea dans sa lecture.

 **— Moi au moins, je perds pas complètement espoir,** grommela Piper.

* * *

À environ deux cents kilomètres de la Colonie, Leo décida d'activer le mode « invisible » (une des nombreuses facultés de Festus qu'il avait rajouté), « juste au cas où ».

 **— Tu es sûr que tu seras bien accueilli ?**

 **— Mais oui !** dit-il joyeusement.

 **— Et tes amis ne voudront pas t'étrangler ?**

 **— Mais noon !**

* * *

Annabeth resta suspicieuse.

 **— Percy ?**

 **— Oui ?**

 **— Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes en train de sécher les cours à deux jours des vacances officielles ?**

 **— Justement, deux jours de plus ou de moins ça change rien.**

Annabeth soupira. Quand Chiron lui avait dit que Frank, Hazel, Jason et Piper (elle se prit comme un gros coup de poing dans le ventre en pensant que cette liste ne comptait pas Leo) voulaient se réunir une semaine complète et que Percy et elle pouvait venir deux jours plus tôt, elle avait accepté. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait comme le prendrait sa belle-mère si, même s'il faudrait dire quand, elle l'appren(dr)ait.

 **— Je commence sérieusement à regretter.**

 **— Annabeth** , fit Percy en se tournant vers elle, du moins en essayant, **on va passer une semaine entière avec nos amis, ce qui est bien mieux que cinq jours. En plus, Jason est arrivé hier et repart en même temps que nous, alors réjouis-toi ! On aura beaucoup moins d'occasions quand on sera à l'université.**

Il était dans un petit taxi en direction de la Colonie, et la voiture était si minuscule qu'ils avait dû prendre leurs valises sur leurs genoux.

 **— N'empêche que tu m'énerves.**

Il lui sourit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les six étaient réunis, assis dans le sable sur la plage, riant jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Percy et Frank avaient essayé de faire un course dans l'eau (Frank en dauphin bien sûr) et il se trouve que, pendant qu'ils faisaient la course, Jason avait demandé par hasard si Piper pouvait contrôler les transformations de Frank avait son enjôlement. Et il se trouvait que oui. Percy avait donc foncé sur un énorme gorille qui essayait de nager.

 **— Jason, rappelle-moi déjà, tu as demandé ça comme ça, par hasard ?** demanda Percy d'un air grognon, tout en massant la bosse qui était apparu au sommet de sa tête.

 **— Bien sûr que oui ! Et de toute façon, le gorille c'était l'idée de Piper.**

Pour se venger, Percy lui sauta dessus et se mit à la chatouiller, chose qu'il adorait lui faire depuis qu'il avait découvert cette faiblesse mortelle. Les liens dans le groupe s'étaient considérablement renforcés, et, désormais, chacun s'entendait aussi bien avec une personne qu'avec une autre (excepté les couples, c'est sûr que la ce n'était pas la même entente).  
Pendant ce temps, Hazel racontait à Annabeth, cette dernière morte de rire, comment Frank c'était transformé en poisson rouge quand, une fois, elle l'avait embrassé par surprise. Et, sur un rondin de bois, Frank et Jason faisaient un bras de fer (enfin, Frank faisait semblant d'avoir du mal même s'il aurait pu battre Jason à plate coutures sans problèmes).

Soudain, un bruit dans le ciel gronda. Il relevèrent tous la tête, les sens en alerte. Percy et Jason portèrent leurs mains à leurs poches, là où se trouvaient respectivement Turbulence et une pièce en or impérial. Un machin volant se matérialisa au-dessus d'eux et leur fit de l'ombre.

 **— Ne me dites pas ça** , murmura Hazel. **Ne me dites pas que que c'est..**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car une voix dans un mégaphone hurla :

 **— YO LES GARS ! LE GÉNIAL, QU'EST CE QUE JE DIS, LE FABULEUX LÉO EST DE RETOUR ! C'EST PAS GÉNIAL ? AVEC UNE DÉESSE PAS TROP MOCH...**

On entendit une bruit de coup, comme si on fichait une claque à lLeo, qui reprit :

 **— AVEC UNE MAGNIFIQUE DÉESSE À BORD ? C'EST PAS GÉNIAL ÇA ?**

La Colonie entière s'était rassemblée autour des six, tout le monde abasourdi. Même Monsieur D., qui portait une horrible chemise à fleurs ce jour là, avait la bouche grande ouverte.  
On entendit encore des bruits bizarres, comme s'il y avait une mini-dispute, puis la voix annonça :

 **— BAH ALORS, ILS SONT OÙ LES APPLAUDISSEMENTS POUR LÉO LE GÉNIALISSIME ?**

Il y eut plusieurs réactions simultanées.

M'sieur Hedge aboya : **« VALDEZ SI C'EST TOI TU VAS TE PRENDRE UNE SACRÉE DÉROUILLÉE ! »**

Jason clama **« ALORS COMME ÇA TU JOUES LES HEROS TRAGIQUES QUI MEURT, DEPUIS QUAND ÇA T'ECLATE ? »**

Percy lui fit **« ARRETE DE FRIMER ET DESCENDS TES FESSES ENFLAMMÉES TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE LES BOTTE ! »**

Piper usa de son enjôlement en disant **« DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE QUE TU TE PRENNES DU POULET ROTI DANS LA TETE ! »** (la corne d'abondance avait réapparu sur sa table de nuit un beau matin), et Festus se mit à descendre.

Annabeth lança un **« VALDEZ TU VAS T'EN PRENDRE UNE, TU POUVAIS PAS NOUS PREVENIR, CRETIN A LA CERVELLE MOISIE ? »**

Frank et Hazel hurlèrent en choeur **« LEO DEPECHE DE DESCENDRE QU'ON T'ETRANGLE A LA ROMAINE ! »**

Calypso murmura un « je te l'avais bien dit » à l'oreille de Leo, qui reprit son mégaphone :

 **— VOUS AUSSI VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUÉ M'SIEUR HEDGE, D'AILLEURS, COMMENT VA VOTRE ENFANT ? C'EST LA NOUVELLE MODE JASON, TU CONNAIS PAS ? C'EST TOP TENDANCE ! PAS DE SOUCIS PERCY, J'AI BESOIN QUE TU LES ETEIGNES DE TOUTE FACON, ÇA COMMENCE A PICOTER ! PIP'S ARRETE D'USER DE ÇA SUR MOI ! ANNABETH, FAIS GAFFE M'SIEUR HEDGE ET PERCY DETEIGNENT SUR TOI ! ET LES ROMAINS, FAITES GAFFE AU GRAECUS !** il baissa d'un ton et ajouta à Calypso : **ok, c'est peut être pas l'accueil que j'attendais.**

Festus se posa sur une colline un peu en hauteur, et aussitôt tout le monde connut vers lui. Hazel et Piper, qui arrivèrent les premières, le prirent dans leurs bras en pleurant. Percy, Jason et Annabeth s'ajoutèrent et Frank vint compléter le câlin collectif en broyant les cotes de tout le monde au passage.  
Percy fut le premier à remarquer Calypso. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle descende de Festus, en bon gentleman. Elle accepta, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et, aussitôt descendue, elle le prit dans ses bras. Un peu surpris par ses câlins à la chaîne, il la serra cependant lui aussi dans ses bras. Quand elle se dégagea, il lui sourit :

 **— Je suis content de te revoir.**

 **— Moi aussi** , fit-elle.

Cela se voyait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, à la façon dont elle lui tenait toujours les mains sans gêne. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres, qui avaient arrêté le câlin collectif suite à l'étouffement de Leo au milieu.

 **— Bon, laissez moi devinez,** dit Calypso d'une voix débordante de bonheur. **Toi** , dit-elle en pivotant vers Frank. **Baraqué, un air gêné et timide scotché sur la face et avec ma pochette en tissu spécial à la ceinture, Frank**. Elle regarda Hazel **. Les yeux couleurs d'or, les cheveux bruns, petite, Hazel**. Elle jaugea Jason. **Grand, lunettes en or impérial, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds blonds blonds, le beau gosse qui pourrait potentiellement une menace, Jason**. Elle détailla Piper. **Fille d'Aphrodite, cheveux tressés, belle à en tomber par terre mais pas autant que moi, Piper. Percy, je te connais déjà,** dit-elle en lui souriant. Et toi, fit-elle en se tournant vers Annabeth. **Blonde, yeux gris, air astucieux sur le visage, tu es Annabeth. Mais ça, je le savais déjà,** rajouta-t-elle joyeusement. **Et toi, le garçon aux cheveux noirs dépressif et qui tient par la main le joli blondinet, tu es Nico.**

 **— Je suis menaçant ?**

 **— Un air gêné scotché sur la face ?**

 **— Dépressif ?**

 **— Non non, j'ai juste cité ce que Leo avait dit sur vous. Personnellement, je trouve Piper plus belle.**

Cette dernière rougit de plaisir, et Leo prit la même teinte qu'elle, sauf que lui c'était parce qu'il avait un peu honte. Il adressa un sourire gêné à Piper, qui lui fichât une claque. Pour continuer, Jason invoqua un éclair à deux centimètres de ses pieds. Annabeth lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes, Frank se transforma en lion et lui sauta dessus, Hazel lui jeta une poignée de pierre précieuses non maudites (elle avait appris à contrôler) et Percy lui envoya une mini-vague à la tête.

 **— Mais...** bégaya Leo.

 **— Tu nous a manqué, vieux.**


End file.
